Light
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Sasuke was always Itachi's light at the end of the tunnel. No pairings


**_Ve…I wanted to write something about the Uchiha brothers for a while now but I didn't know what…I was reading the manga and so I'm writing about what Itachi was thinking before he died. The flashbacks are a bit messy but it's because it's Itachi's memories...Whose memories aren't chppy? _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Uchiha Brothers or Naruto. _**

"You Sasuke! You will become my new light!" The scared look on Sasuke's face shook Itachi is his core. He never wanted to see that look on his brother's face, ever. The look on his own face was sadistic, insane even to his brother. Every single word, Sasuke thought was true. Every emotion Itachi showed was the truth of his brother. That's what he thought. One truth Sasuke didn't know was it was all an act.

Sasuke was always Itachi's light.

From the moment he was born, he was the end of the tunnel for Itachi. From when he was brought home, to now, Sasuke was the one person Itachi actually cared for.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Mother?" In the doorway, Itachi stood, watching his mother hang the clothes out to dry.

"Don't worry about helping me. I'm almost done." Instead of listing, he went over to help her, "What's wrong? I'm sure the sweets shop didn't close?"

"I don't want to be a ninja any more." Mother froze then looked at Itachi, a smile on her face.

"Itachi, I was thinking of holding this off, but you will have a brother soon."

"Yes, a younger brother." The joy on his mother's face was unmistakable. Right then and there, he changed his mind, choosing the life of a ninja.

Months later, his mother and Sauske were allowed to leave the hospital, they saw Kushina walking with one of the elders. Father and Itachi had gone to a store while Mother talked to her.

That was when the Nine Tails attacked the village. Mother was playing a game with Sauske and him while Father was taking care of Sasuke. Sasuke was really just reaching out towards Itachi the whole time.

"Take care of him." Baby Sasuke was placed in Itachi's arms as his parents ran out, gathering the other clan members. He ran after them, but stopped the door when Sasuke cried.

Hatred caused him to stiffen, strangling the air. It brought him to his knees, cradling his brother. The night sky turned red as screams filled the air. It was just like the war, stench of bodies in the air. It would take weeks for the village to bounce back from this.

"Do you want some tomatoes otouto?" His crying softened when Itachi spoke, "Look at me and never look away." Sasuke complied, his crying silenced when Itachi held up a stuff dragon

"Did your parents already leave?" Shisui sat next to Itachi on the porch. He had already disposed of the bodies of the ninjas near the clan's section.

"Yes." The older boy's face fell.

"Why am I always the last to find out this stuff?"

"Don't over sleep." He muttered something before reaching out a finger to Sasuke. The baby burst out crying again and threw the toy at Shisui but he caught it before it hit.

"I think I found the first person that doesn't like me!"

His parents came back, clearly exhausted and half dead. No matter what, his mother had gone to make dinner. Even if Shisui had tried to put up traps to forbid her form going into the kitchen, she disarmed them and gotten in.

Father had even said a small thank you for protecting Sasuke. He had covered it up by saying that he was warning Itachi that loyalty was something to be careful for. It was a weak one.

Before the attack, Father used to pat Itachi's head when he would do something advance for his age. Mother would make sweets and put them in his bento box. Now, Father rarely smiled, always pushing Itachi to be better then the best. It was clear that he was a prodigy and to his father, that meant Itachi couldn't be like other kids. His old friends slowly began to ignore him, thinking that it all had gone to his head. Mother was busy in the family meetings. She would come back, clearly annoyed from the many relatives. Seeing the two brothers seemed like the only thing that could make her laugh. The only person who would talk to the then five year old Itachi was Shisui Uchiha.

Itachi had thought the life of a ninja was the worst thing that could happen. There was already more then enough innocent deaths and fight, why should he join and create more? War had changed his views on the world, making his mind grow faster then the outside.

"Sasuke!" Mother went to reach for Sasuke but stopped when she saw him crawling toward Itachi, not under the kotatsu like usual. Then, he was drooling on Itachi's arms, as his older brother was hugging him.

"You'll always be my otouto."

_**-Flashback end-**_

Every time Itachi came back from a mission, he knew Sasuke would be there, waiting for him. When it seemed that all the deaths shrouding him would strangle him, he would remember Sasuke. How he always looked up at him, wonder in his eyes. Eyes filled with lost innocence, gone when the clan was killed.

The life of a ninja was like a tunnel, shrouded in darkness. Itachi would walk down that tunnel, blinded; only seeing flashes of red. He could feel the warmth of the light but when he looked up, the light disappeared. Sometimes, he would catch a figure or figures waiting there. He could imagine that Sauske was that figure or his family, waiting for him to leave the darkness. Shadows spun in the dark, grabbing onto him.

No matter how long he walked, the light never got closer.

_Is this is? Am I cursed to wander here forever? _Painfully, Itachi stumbled forward, the Susanoo dissipating. Sasuke's back was against the wall as Itachi reached out with a bloody finger.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time." Never would he be able to poke his brother's forehead or help him practice.

He was finally free from this engulfing darkness with a smile on his face.


End file.
